"Twice Is Nice!"
"Kids World's Adventures of Twice Is Nice!" is the 7th episode from Season 3 of Kids World's Adventure of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney, Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, DJ, Stephanie, Malcolm, Dewey, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai, Baby Bop, B.J. and the rest of their friends are going on a scavenger hunt. They run into Ashley, a new friend Tosha met in school, as she comes into the classroom for a brief moment. Throughout the scavenger hunt, they seem to see Ashley everywhere. In the end, the kids notice that Ashley has an identical twin sister, Alissa meets Vada and Thomas J. Barney tells Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, DJ, Stephanie, Malcolm, Dewey, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai, the kids, the rest of their friends that, even though twins may look alike, everyone is special in his or her own way. Educational Theme: Twins and Being Special. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Bobby Brady * Cindy Brady * Oliver * Richelle * Shawn * Tosha * Julie * Ashley (debut) * Alissa (debut) * Mokey Fraggle * Boober Fraggle * Red Fraggle * Wembley Fraggle * Junior Gorg * Pa Gorg * Ma Gorg * Elmo * Count von Count * and lots more! Songs # Barney Theme Song (Remix/Custom) # Move Your Body (Remix) (crossover) # Bumpin' Up and Down (crossover) # Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile (1999 Version) # Keep On Movin (crossover) # Alphabet Song (crossover) # A Tisket, A Tasket # Five Little Ducks (crossover) # The Baby Bop Hop (Remix) (crossover) # Friends of Mine (Remixed) (crossover) # Song Medley: Everyone Is Special (Remix) (crossover), Bring Em Out (crossover) and Slicin Sand (crossover) # I Love You (Remix) (crossover) Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance for both Ashley and Alissa, the twin girls. They later became main characters in Seasons 4, 5, & 6 and meet Vada, Thomas J., and Nick (from My Girl & My Girl 2) in 1991 and 1994. * During the remix verse of "Friends of Mine," Barney lip synches to a lyric that he could sing. * This is the fifteenth episode to feature one boy and second to feature four girls. The first one was actually A Camping We Will Go! (with Min, Tosha, Kathy, Luci, and Michael). This is the first time, since Oh, What a Day!, where Shawn is the only boy in the episode. * This is the fourth time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when Julie found a hula-hoop, and put it where the Barney doll was sitting. * This is the first time a hula-hoop is stuck to Barney. The next time would be "Circle of Friends." * Ashley and Alissa will appeared with Kathy, Carlos, Juan, and Kenneth. * Tosha wears the same dress in Hats Off to BJ! and Round and Round We Go. * Julie has the same hairstyle in Picture This! and wears the same sweater in Camera Safari. Gallery 1. Kids_Worl'd_Adventures_of_Barney_and_Friends_Twice_Is_Nice!_Title_Card.jpg 2. 22d3.jpg 3. Can_You_Find_the_Things.jpg 4. Baby_Bop_and_BJ_Wagon.jpg 5. The_Alphabet_Song.jpg 6. A_Tisket_a_Basket.jpg 7. Everyone_sings_of_Ducks.jpg 8. Five_Little_Ducks.jpg 9. Baby_Bop_Hop.jpg 10. Barney_sing_along.jpg 11. Friend_of_Mine.jpg 12. Kids_World's_Adventures_of_Twice_Is_Nice!.jpg 13. Find_of_Twins.jpg 14. I_love_you.jpg 15. 337.jpg 16. Two_Girls_Twin_brown_shoes_and_red_pants_zoom_up_Girls_Two_Twins_Amercian_shirt_eyes_and_hair.jpg 17. Season_3_Barney_Says_Segment.jpg 18. Find_of_Scavenger_Hunt.jpg Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:DeviantART